


A Lesson in Leaving

by midnight_cat



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_cat/pseuds/midnight_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly Where Is Your Heart Tonight.  AU - Naruto, tired of Sasuke's workaholic ways, decides to leave.  Can Sasuke manage to win him back or will Itachi decide to make his move?  SasuxNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Leaving

**_Disclaimer:_** Once again, I don’t own Naruto. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit is made from the writing of this story. 

I’ve decided to go in a totally different direction with this story than the way it was written before. Honestly, the other way had me stuck with how to write it, so here’s the rewrite. Hope you enjoy! 

************************************************************************************* 

**_"I made the choice to finally go because I can’t stand this pain. It’s time for my last tear to fall and me to smile again.” – Anonymous_**

Uzumaki Naruto packed the last of his clothes into his suitcase. Two full suitcases already sat to the side of the bed. Scanning the room, he made certain that he hadn’t forgotten anything. His eyes dimmed as he felt himself about to be swamped by the wave of nostalgia. Shaking his head, he firmed his resolve. He refused to let his mind or heart be swamped by the memories the apartment contained. Satisfied that he hadn’t left anything, he picked up his suitcases and walked downstairs. Waiting for him at the door were several neatly stacked packing boxes. He would direct the movers to take what furniture was his when they arrived. Coming to a stop by the hallway table, he glanced down at the envelope in his hand. The name _Sasuke_ was written on its flat surface. Just that name alone was a trigger to release the emotions he held bottled up inside. But he had to remain resolute. Digging into his jeans pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. Fingers dialing a familiar number, he waited for someone to answer. _“Hello, you’ve reached the voicemail of Uchiha Sasuke. Please leave a message after the beep.”_ Sighing softly, he ended the call, slipping his phone back into his pocket. What had he honestly been expecting? But was it wrong of him to hope that his lover would have answered and made him change his mind about leaving? Placing the envelope and his apartment key onto the table, he turned away. Slipping his jacket and gloves on, he looked up when he heard the intercom come on. “Yes?” He asked, pressing the button. 

“Uzumaki-san, the movers that you requested are here. Do you want me to send them up?” 

“Yes, please send them up.” Fortunately, he didn’t have much to move, so it wouldn’t take too long. When he had moved in with Sasuke, he didn’t have a lot of furniture. He’d sold what he didn’t need, so it made moving in easier. It wasn’t like he had to worry about Sasuke showing up before he left. Lord knows he was too attached to his job. They had the boxes taken down in a few minutes, coming back for what furniture Naruto wanted taken with him. Naruto was the last to leave, since the movers knew where to take his belongings. He picked up his bags and walked out the door, not looking back as it shut behind him with a soft click. 

As he waited for the elevator to descend to the parking garage, Naruto thought about what it had taken to get him to this point. He’d gotten tired of it…from the long, lonely nights to important events being totally forgotten. It was one thing to occasionally forget, but when it kept happening? Naruto didn’t feel like being reduced to the status of an outsider in his own relationship. He snorted softly. As if it could be called a relationship. The doors slid open and he walked out to his car. The Dodge Challenger SRT8 sat in its customary parking space, its burnt orange color gleaming underneath the lights. Popping the trunk, Naruto sat his bags inside. Just as he was about to close the lid, his phone started ringing. Not hearing Sasuke’s assigned ringtone, he wondered who it was. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the caller. _I should have known. I swear he’s got some kind of radar!_ “To what do I owe the pleasure of this call, Itachi?” 

“Is it wrong to wish one of my favorite people a happy birthday?” Itachi’s smooth voice filtered out over the speaker. 

“Well, thank you for the birthday wish. You’re the only one so far who’s remembered that it’s my birthday. Apparently, certain people can’t be bothered with such trivial matters.” 

Itachi sighed silently to himself as he heard the bitterness in Naruto’s voice. Deep down, he’d known this was coming. When one is dating a workaholic, you never know when you’ll get to see them. And his brother was definitely one. He had lost track of the times he’d told Sasuke to leave work early or on time. Itachi would be the first to admit that he wasn’t good at consoling someone. But in this case, he’d have to at least try. “I really am sorry, Naruto-kun. I know how much you’ve withstood with Sasuke always working. Mind you, I told him to leave on time and to quit working so late. Even suggesting that he should take his overdue vacation time didn’t work. Your birthday doesn’t seem so festive, does it?” 

Naruto’s heart warmed at Itachi’s words. He couldn’t blame the older man. After all, Itachi had been the one trying to help their relationship. However, Sasuke remained the kink in his plans. “At least you remembered that today was my birthday, Itachi. That means a lot to me.” 

“So what are your plans for tonight then, Naruto-kun?” 

Naruto ran his gloved fingers through his hair. Irrationally, he knew that Itachi couldn’t see his nervousness, but he felt it anyway. _I might as well tell him. He’ll find out anyway._ “I suppose I should tell you, Itachi. I’m leaving. Actually, I made up my mind a few months ago. When I wasn’t working, I went apartment hunting. It’s not like I had anyone that would object, you know? The movers have already picked up my things and they’re just waiting for me at my new place. I’m truly sorry that it’s come to this, Itachi…but I’ve waited long enough. I think, deep down, we both know that Sasuke isn’t going to change his habits. Do you want to know what the sad thing is? It didn’t pain me to come to my decision – not as much as I thought it would. I’m not a psychic, but I kind of expected it to turn out this way.” 

Itachi sat silently in his chair as he listened to Naruto vent. _Foolish little brother…when will you see what you’ve done?_ “Well, Naruto-kun, I believe you when you say you have your reasons. If you ever need to talk, please call me. I will be a sympathetic ear.” 

“Thanks, Itachi. I’d better get going. Don’t want to keep the movers waiting too long.” They said their goodbyes and Naruto hung up his phone. Closing the trunk lid, he felt a sense of apprehension. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he just couldn’t shake off the suspicion that Itachi was up to something. Knowing the older man, it would involve Sasuke in some way. _I see him walkin’. I sense the danger. I hear his voice and my heart stops. He wears a face of the night. Ooh – the perfect stranger. And I’m fallin’ ready or not._

Startled out of his reverie by the sound of his cell phone ringing, he grabbed it out of his pocket. Full lips pulled into a tight line when he saw who was calling. The blond debated answering his phone. Memories of him waiting up for his lover only to fall asleep alone, worried that something had happened to him. He could still feel that soul-crushing sensation as his mind kept conjuring morbid scenarios. Jabbing the end button angrily, he shoved it back into his pocket. Of course the bastard had caller ID, so he’d known it was him when he called earlier. It was too late to call now. He’d had his chance and he wasn’t there. Naruto was tired of being second place in his lover’s life. Only one thing mattered to Sasuke and that was Uchiha Industries. Yeah, he’d tried to understand. It was his lover’s job, right? But damn it, Naruto didn’t let _his_ job get in the way of his relationship. But when anniversaries or other important events were forgotten in lieu of his working late, that’s when it began to change. Nights left alone because of things that would come up at work. He had no basis to believe that Sasuke was cheating on him, but for a while he’d feared that scenario. For a long time now, there’d been no “I love you’s” or any other form of affection. Just a cold distance between them – a chasm that kept increasing day by day until one day it would swallow him up. 

************************************************************************************* 

Obsidian eyes glared at the phone receiver held in a grip so tight that his knuckles were white with the strain. Why had Naruto hung up on him? _He’s_ the one who’d called in the first place! The phone was slammed down with unnecessary force, the jangling sound echoing in the office. A snort from the doorway caught his attention and he lifted his gaze to see his brother standing there. Snow dusted the black fabric of his jacket, so Itachi must have just come to the office. “What do you want, Itachi? I’m busy if you haven’t noticed.” 

“Oh yes, I see. You’re indeed being busy with murdering our office equipment. Does that have some beneficial quality that I’m unaware of?” 

Ignoring his brother’s jibe, Sasuke muttered to himself, “Why would he fucking call me and then hang up when I call him back? That doesn’t make any sense!” 

Itachi watched his younger brother closely. While he admired his work ethic, the younger man also had a lover to return home to. And Itachi couldn’t count the number of times that Sasuke had actually gone home on time. He knew that Naruto-kun was usually a patient man, but apparently he had reached his limit. “How would you know what he wants, otouto? You’re never home to see him. I’m surprised you even remember what he looks like.” 

“What are you babbling about now, Itachi? Naruto knows how important my job is to me. He’s told me that he understands.” But he couldn’t help the niggling fear that crept up at his brother’s words. _He does understand, doesn’t he?_ A flash of disappointed and hurt blue eyes swam through his memory at having forgotten yet another event or anniversary. It’d be brief and then Naruto would smile and say that it was all right. But was it? Thinking back, his smiles had seemed forced…fake even. As though Naruto was trying to convince himself that he’d get over it. 

Itachi folded his arms over his chest. Watching as Sasuke thought over his words, he knew he’d have to come to a realization sooner or later. “Are you just now realizing it, Sasuke? Naruto-kun won’t stand being ignored forever. If you don’t do something, he may just end up leaving you. And then what will you do? I don’t think your job will be enough of a comfort for you when you go home to a cold, empty apartment.” 

Saying nothing to his brother, Sasuke grabbed his jacket and keys as he all but ran out of the door. Itachi had to be wrong. Naruto wouldn’t leave. Would he? Time seemed to crawl as he waited for the elevator to reach the parking garage. Hissing curses as the door finally slid open, he all but bolted to his car. The door slamming shut on his black Mercedes, Sasuke growled impatiently as the car started. Jerking the gearshift, he maneuvered it into drive, tires squalling loudly as they raced over pavement. What should have been an hour drive took him thirty minutes. Smoothly pulling into his parking spot, the first thing he noticed was that Naruto’s car was missing. Remembering Itachi’s words, he had to squash his rising fear. It could be nothing. Maybe he was out running errands. Holding onto those beliefs, he waited for the elevator. His frustration grew as each floor number lit up. Finally, the doors opened and he ran in. Another round of waiting and he was soon at his apartment door. Fumbling with his keys and cursing as precious minutes ticked by. He could have wept with joy when the door finally opened. Silence rose to greet him as he walked into the apartment. 

A glint of something shiny caught his eye and he turned to look. A spasm of pain gripped him as he felt his heart constrict in his chest. An envelope lay innocently on the table with his name written in Naruto’s familiar handwriting alongside the man’s apartment key. With shaking hands, he picked up the envelope, fearing what lay inside. Pulling out the piece of paper, he wanted to scream, beat something…anything but face his own failure as a lover when he scanned over the letter. 

_Sasuke,_

_What can I say but sorry that I had to leave. I couldn’t stand staying in a one-sided relationship. To me it was, anyway. Yes, I know your job was important to you, but I thought I was as well. It doesn’t matter that you could buy me anything that I wanted, Sasuke, when all I wanted was you. I’m tired of all the nights alone, waiting for you to come home. Do you know how many times that I feared the worst? All I could picture was you being injured, over and over. And sometimes, I even wondered if you were cheating on me. What else am I to suspect when you stop telling me that you love me? When our love life becomes all but non-existent? No overtures of affection, anniversaries or special events forgotten because you’re working. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this anymore. I’m giving you your wish, Sasuke. You now have nothing to remember in regards to me. So, please, go back to your job. You don’t have to worry about me anymore. Remember that I’ll always love you._

_With my love,_

_Naruto_

He hadn’t even noticed that he was crying until he saw the wet splotches that were beginning to smear the ink. Putting the letter down, he rubbed at his eyes. Damn Itachi! He just had to be right! He could practically feel the man’s smug look behind his back. Walking to the room he had shared with Naruto, he saw that the blond had taken all of his things. Clothing, personal items, and furniture – nothing remained in the apartment but Sasuke’s own possessions. A crumpling sound met his ears and he felt the wrinkled paper in his hand. Automatically, he smoothed it out, not wanting to lose his last link to Naruto. Never before had he felt as defeated as he lethargically walked back to the living area. His body sank into the soft cushions of his couch, bleak eyes scanning the room that was empty of life. The man almost jumped off of the couch as the jangling sound of his cell shattered the unnatural silence. He eagerly grabbed for it, hoping that it was Naruto calling him. “Hello?!” 

“Am I to assume that I was right then, otouto?” 

Sasuke slumped back against the cushions when he heard his brother’s voice. “You just have to always be fucking right, don’t you? Are you calling to rub more salt in the wound or do you actually have something that you need to say to me?” 

A sigh could be heard over the other line. “Believe what you want, Sasuke. But I’m not happy that I was right. I was only trying to warn you of the inevitable. So Naruto-kun has left then?” 

“Yeah, he has. I found a letter from him explaining why he left and his apartment key. He’s cleaned out everything that he owned. I don’t even know how to go about finding him. He could be anywhere by now.” Sasuke frowned as he heard his brother’s voice chuckling in his ear. That sound alone sent warning bells off in his head. “You know something, don’t you? Well, what is it?!” 

“Must you be so harsh to the one who talked to your beloved blond earlier this evening? I caught him as he was preparing to leave. To answer your question, he’s not as far away as you think. I can only tell you that he’s still in the city. As to where he’s staying, I have no idea. That’s for you to find out.” 

He didn’t know whether to be glad or angry. Itachi had played him, knowing all along that Naruto had left. “You damned bastard. Did you get some sick, twisted satisfaction out of making me think that Naruto had left?!” 

“Hmmm…someone doesn’t sound too grateful. At least I wished Naruto-kun a happy birthday. Have you done the same, Sasuke? I’m beginning to think he had the right idea with leaving. Unless you’re consistently reminded, you forget everything that’s not work-related. How unfortunate that Naruto-kun has had to continually put up with this. Maybe it’s time for him to find someone who can appreciate him more. Perhaps I’m that person he needs.” With those words, the line went dead. 

Sasuke sat there stunned as Itachi’s words penetrated his mind. Where did that bastard get off thinking that Naruto would want _him_?! Guilt filtered in as he remembered his neglect, always going on and on about something he had to do at work. Stating how urgent every job was. Naruto had stood through it all, patiently waiting for him to remember that the blond existed. Naruto’s letter had rung true. Sasuke had worked to give the blond man everything, never taking into consideration that he was ignoring what the younger man really wanted – Sasuke. Raking a hand through his black hair, he realized that Itachi, loathe as he was to admit it, was right. Black eyes widened as he remembered Itachi saying that it was Naruto’s birthday. Shit, he’d totally forgotten! He didn’t even have a present or card to give the blond when he finally did see him. 

************************************************************************************* 

The lit skyline of Konoha at night could be seen as it reflected its image onto his window. Blue eyes slid to glance out the window and he could see the snow swirling around the panes in a white cloud. _Some birthday this is. Sasuke should be here with me. We should be snuggled up by the fireplace, a roaring fire keeping us warm. I shouldn’t let it affect me. After all, this isn’t the first birthday that I’ve spent alone._ The ringing of his phone caught his attention and for a moment he was irritated, certain that it was Sasuke calling again. Not hearing the familiar ringtone, he reached over and picked it up. “Hello?” 

“Hey, birthday boy – how’re you doing?” 

Naruto smiled as he heard his best friend’s voice. “Hey, Sakura-chan…I can honestly say that I’ve been better. Things aren’t so good right now.” 

Sakura gasped and then asked him in one sentence, “Explain what you just said, Naruto.” As he talked, her green eyes grew wide. “Naruto, I had no idea. How are you holding up right now?” 

“I’m just numb. There’s no other way to describe it. I’m just tired of being second place, ya know? So, I packed up my stuff and just left. My new place is nice and near where I work, so commuting’s not a hassle. Itachi called me before I left. It’s kinda sad that my boyfriend’s brother remembers my birthday, but not my boyfriend. Anyway, he knows that I’ve left and why. He doesn’t know where I’m staying and I’m keeping it that way. I’ve always liked Itachi. His heart’s in the right place, but we both know what would happen if he knew my new address. I’d have Sasuke at my front door faster than delivery pizza. And quite honestly, I don’t know if I want to deal with him right now. Excuses aren’t gonna cut it.” 

“You’re not going to get any argument from me, Naruto-kun. Can I have your new address? I swear upon Lee’s favorite green sweatshirt that I won’t blab it to anyone you don’t want knowing about it!” 

Naruto chuckled at that. “I trust you, Sakura-chan. You don’t have to swear to me.” He rattled off the address, hearing her pen scraping against paper as she wrote it down. 

"Well, I'll let you go then. Get some sleep, Naruto, and call me when you get settled. I’m going to give you a proper apartment-warming party. So expect a lot of your friends to be there! I’ll call you when I get the plans set up.” 

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan – I'll talk with you later." Hanging up his phone, he rested his head back on the couch. He was resolved to just go to sleep and wait for his birthday to be over. No sense in making the situation worse by wishing it was different. Surveying the room, he saw his boxes that still needed to be unpacked. He’d already unpacked his toiletries and clothes, so he’d leave the rest for tomorrow. To his relief, he didn’t need to shop for furniture, since his apartment had come fully furnished. The movers had placed what furniture he didn’t need into his assigned storage room. That alone had been worth paying the rent that the apartment building charged. Clicking the table lamp off, he padded silently to his bedroom. 

Quiet surrounded him and he found that it didn’t unnerve him. After all, he’d been by himself for a long time now, even though he’d lived with Sasuke. Completing his nightly ritual, he placed his phone on the bedside table. Slipping into bed, he lay there for several minutes, his eyes focused on the dark ceiling. After all, this wasn’t his first night sleeping alone. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to relax. His breathing soon evened out as he succumbed to sleep. 

The blaring sound of music made the blond almost tumble out of his bed. Squinting blearily at the bedside clock, he saw that he hadn’t even been asleep an hour. Grumbling curses as he recognized the ringtone, he picked up the phone. _Of course the damned bastard chooses when I’m asleep to call again. Couldn’t he pick a more reasonable hour_?! Steeling his resolve, he answered the phone. “What do you want, Sasuke? Shouldn’t you be working at your _job_? I mean, it is more important to you, correct?” 

Sasuke felt the icy edge in the other man’s voice even through his inebriated haze. Setting his glass down, he spoke softly, “I guess I deserved that. Can I at least talk to you, Naruto? Please?” 

Naruto’s eyes widened as Sasuke’s words roused him from his half-awake state. From the slight slur in his voice, he could tell that Sasuke was doing his damnedest to get drunk. And to think he had heard the great Uchiha Sasuke actually said the cursed p-word! Sighing in frustration, he sat up in bed, knowing that any chance to go back to sleep had been lost. "Am I imagining things or are you really Sasuke? 'Cause the Sasuke _I_ know would rather die than beg. He also wouldn’t be getting piss-poor drunk." 

Damn...he'd hurt Naruto more than he thought he had. He had to resist the urge to wring his hands. Nervousness was a new emotion for him to comprehend. "I meant what I said earlier, Naruto. I do want to talk to you." 

"So let me get this straight. You're only paying attention to me now because I left? I shouldn't have to threaten to run away from home to get your attention, bastard! And what do you honestly think you can say to make me change my mind? Don't you get it, Sasuke? I'm tired of being fucking ignored! Everything was fine in the beginning, but then you began to spend more and more time at work. You forgot anniversaries and important events. Do you know how cold and lonely a bed feels when you're by yourself? No more telling me that you loved me. I began to suspect that you were cheating. But then I realized that you wouldn't let that distract you from your precious job! I bet you don't even know what today is, do you?" 

Sasuke could only sit there and blink stupidly as Naruto let him have it. _And if Itachi hadn't reminded me, I'd be facing even more of Naruto's wrath right now._ "Ch...of course I remember what day it is, Naruto." 

Naruto raised a golden eyebrow at his words. "Oh you can, can you? Well then, genius boy, remind me what day is it?" 

"It's your birthday, Naruto." 

Naruto was surprised, for all of a minute. "Did you honestly remember that? Or did Itachi have to remind you?" Hearing Sasuke's silence, Naruto knew he had his answer. Tamping down the hurt he felt, Naruto went on. "Gee, color me surprised. Why did I think, for once in your life, that you would actually remember an important date?" 

_Ooh...he's so pissed at you! And it's all well-deserved, too._ His conscience just had to come out and mock him. Sasuke really felt lower than shit right then. He could see why Naruto was so pissed at him. For too long, he'd been immersed in his job when he should have been paying more attention to his lover. Honestly? He couldn't blame Naruto for leaving him. He'd probably have done the same if he were in his shoes. And forgetting his birthday was the ultimate slap in the face. “I'm sorry that I forgot, Naruto. I..." 

"Just shove it, Uchiha! I don't want some fucking trite excuse this time! And that's all you've always given me. Always some bullshit excuse for why you were staying at the office, or couldn't come home. I'm not a dog! Don't think that you can ignore me and then expect me to come running faithfully back to you when you finally grace me with your attention!" Not wanting to hear any more from Sasuke, Naruto stabbed the end button forcefully, his anger eradicating any hope of getting any sleep this night. 

Sasuke could only gape as he heard the dial tone buzzing in his ear. Picking up his glass, he chugged the rest of the fiery liquid, embracing its burn as it eased down his throat. Could he manage to convey to Naruto how he really felt? And would the blond even believe him?


End file.
